The Wizard's Prophecy
by TessBug13
Summary: Rose is an ordinary girl. Until she gets a visit from Harry Potter and his friends. Needing her help to defeat one of Voldemort's heirs, Rose is ready for the challenge. Uncovering secrets in her family tree while she goes, she tries her best to follow in her uncle's footsteps.
1. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or places.**

 **Hey guys! I LOVE this chapter. It really unleashes the mysteries of Hogwarts. Comment and Be Nice To People! :)**

* * *

I spent many weeks working hard on my school work, and each day, my family (OMG! They are really my family!) would come and check on me. I made a couple of friends, and I stuck with them, never revealing my secret.

Then came Halloween. I didn't go around school wearing costumes like the rest of my classmates, because I had been Hermione for the past eight years of my life.

I enjoyed all my classes, especially Herbology. Mostly because it was taught by Professor Longbottom.

The only class I didn't like was Divination. I keep falling asleep and can't even remember the teacher's name. Good thing she always forgets to give us homework.

That evening was the Halloween feast. Everything looked so delicious, but I went a little overboard on the Pumpkin Juice, so after drinking cup after cup, I made a quick trip to the bathroom. Just as I left, I heard the ending of Dumbledore's announcements.

"Stay clear of the staircases on…." He trailed off as I turned the corner. Probably someone just got pranked by one of the ghosts and wet their pants. He was just making sure we didn't slip.

As I headed up the final set of stairs, my foot slipped as I stepped up onto the first stair. Probably just from the marble polish they put on the stairs every month. I regained my balance, and kept going. Around the middle, I saw a patch of shiny marble, that didn't quite fit in with the rest. I tried my best to go around it, but slipped again, and fell straight through the stair. As I tumbled down the never-ending-stairway, I lost my voice from screaming for so long, and my Pumpkin Juice. :0

After falling for another three minutes, I landed in a big pile of black vines. _Holy cricket, this is Devil's Snare!_ I think to myself. _And the one time I leave my wand in my room!_ I think about my rotten luck, and then remember my aunt's quote:

" _Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare! You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."_

 _Right. Just relax. Relax_. As soon as my body un-tensed, the Devil's Snare let me go into a dark hallway, lit only by torches on the wall. I took one out of it's holder and started down the damp path. As I walked down the long hallway, something caught my eye. Like a little flicker from a stone or something. As I pick up speed, I also notice that the temperature dropped as I became closer to the light.

I approach a stone tomb in the center of a large room. As I look closer at the writing in the stone, another flicker from across the room catches my eye. A desk, with many books and pages sprawled out across it, was in the corner of the room. All of the book titles were very advanced. As I flipped over the last one, also the thickest, I dropped my torch in fear. _Horcruxes_ , read the title. I backed away from the desk, picked up my torch, and looked at the tomb for the last time. As soon as I saw the name carved into the cold and cursed stone, I turned and fled down the hallway screaming for a way out.


	2. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's places or characters.**

 **I hope you like this new chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a really long time. Comment and be nice to people! :)**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it was him!" I reiterate.  
"Ok, I believe you," says Harry from across the room. He paces whenever he is thinking hard about something. "Just tell me one more time how you found this place." he says, walking towards me.  
"Ok," I start, and take a deep breath. "I was going to the bathroom, and as I was walking up the staircase, I slipped on the first step. I kept going, and I saw a patch of marble that didn't look like the rest. I tried to go around it, but I slipped again, and fell through the stairs. I fell for about 6 minutes, and then I landed in Devil's Snare. I stayed calm, just like your quote," I look over at Hermione, who smiles, then goes back to taking detailed notes. "Then the Snare let me go into a dark hallway. I picked up a torch from the wall, and walked down the stone hallway. As I walked farther down, it became colder. I saw a flicker of light, and I picked up speed. Then I saw a tomb, and tried to read the name, but then I saw another flicker in the corner of the room, which was a desk with books on it and—"  
"Did the books have dust on them?" interrupted Hermione.  
"Honestly Hermione, can't you just listen?" interjected Ron.  
"Yes, they did," I replied. "It was just a thin layer though."  
"Keep going Rose." Harry said.  
"Ok," another deep breath. "All the books had really advances titles that I didn't understand, so I flipped the last one to the cover, which was the thickest, and it said _Horcruxe_ s, so I backed away, and then I saw the name on the tomb."  
"Voldemort." finishes Ron, eyes fixed on the floor.  
"Yeah," I take a third deep breath. "Wait, there's more." I add. "As I was leaving, there was a sound that I couldn't quite make out. It was like—"  
"Hiethesek." interjects Harry, looking out the window.  
"Yeah, that's it!" I exclaim.  
"That's Parceltounge." He concludes.  
"Well, who said it, and what does it mean?" I ask.  
"This is what I was afraid of."  
Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Harry.  
"What do you mean Harry?"asks Hermione.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" questions Ron.  
"They who dare to open my lair, beware of the heir." Harry recites.  
Everyone turns and looks at me.


End file.
